Soledad
by Chiva Potter
Summary: Por que a veces es demasiado tarde para descubrir lo que sientes por tu mejor amigo, pero siempre habra una manera de estar juntos


Hola mundo Fanfiction :)

Vengo con esta historia que ya habia publicado antes pero como decidi editar algunas cosas pues la eh vuelto a subir, espero que la disfruten es algo triste pero ps ya saben que aveces simplemente la melancolia nos gana.

Les deseo una buena lectura.

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si asi fuera Tai y Sora terminarian juntos.**

* * *

En la vida siempre se tiene un principio y un final, pero jamás podemos decir cuando comenzamos a vivir o cuando es momento de partir.

Nadie se imaginaba la tragedia que podía pasar, al igual que nadie sabía del dolor que sentía el joven, el simplemente pensó que sería la mejor manera para él y que así evitaría sufrir más de lo necesario, el no era un cobarde siempre mostros lo valiente que era, pero no era fuerte aunque todo mundo creyera que a él nada le dolía o afectaba y que siempre mostraría esa sonrisa alegre, nadie supo mirar en su interior y entenderlo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el moreno estaba mal, ya era muy tarde, todo mundo se enteró esa fría mañana de diciembre del dolor que sentía Taichí Yagami.

Todo gracias al evento que ocurría en la residencia de los Yagami se encontraban varios paramédicos llevando una camilla con un cuerpo tapado sobre ella, en la escena también se podía a distinguir a una joven de pelo corto abrazada a su madre, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver el cuerpo alejarse, el Sr. Yagami se encontraba hablando con los policías del suicidio de su hijo.

Entre llanto, abrazos y arrepentimientos paso el funeral del líder de los elegidos, y así continuaron pasando los días, una persona en especial no acepta la partida del castaño, ella quería saber porque su mejor amigo no la había buscado y haber hablado con ella todo lo que lo atormentaba así que decidida ese día de enero decidió ir a la casa de los Yagami.

Al llegar a su destino, toco la puerta con algo de impaciencia, se tardaron unos minutos en abrir, era la menor de los Yagamis, su cara se notaba demacrada y parecía que las lagrimas aun salían, la reacción de la pelirroja fue abrazar a la joven de la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, Kari - dijo con un tono dulce

-Tranquila, Sora- correspondió el abrazo – se que tu también estas sufriendo como yo, anda pasa, tengo algo que mostrarte-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigada mientras pasaba a la residencia

-Taichí dejo varias cartas disculpándose, pero a ti te dejo un diario, en la carta que dejo decía que tu sabrías como abrirlo- contesto la castaña mientras sacaba el diario del cuarto de Tai – aquí tienes-

-Gracias Kari – toma el pequeño libro negro que le dieron y lo observa por un momento – pero Kari no se cómo abrirlo – le contesto mientras veía la cerradura en forma S

-Es todo lo que dijo Tai, tenía la esperanza de que lo pudieras abrir y nos dieras la respuesta del por qué se fue – una lagrima recorre la mejilla de la castaña – lo mejor es que te lo lleves y lo tengas contigo ya que es lo que mi hermano te dejo a ti, y sé que debe ser muy importante – sonrió por primera vez en toda la visita de la pelirroja –

-No te preocupes Kari, yo lo cuidare bien y cuando lo pueda abrir y saber el porqué tu hermano nos dejo te avisare inmediatamente – le devolvió la sonrisa – bueno es mejor que me vaya, cuídate mucho Kari – menciono mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Está bien, Sora espero que pronto podamos entender a Tai, tu también cuídate mucho – la acompaño a la puerta y se despidió la castaña.

Mientras se dirigía a casa Sora corría mientras abrazaba el diario de Tai, no sabía porque pero tener ese objeto entre sus manos de le daba tranquilidad, continuo corriendo por varios minutos, no supo en qué momento sus pasos se desviaron hasta llegar a aquel parque que contenía los mejores momentos de ellos, la nostalgia no tardo en llegar a la pelirroja, que guiada por el recuerdo se sentó en la misma banca de siempre, pero esta vez no habría un joven castaño junto a ella.

En su tiempo en el parque solo se dedico a analizar la cerradura del diario en forma de S no entendía por qué Tai no dejo dicho como abrirlo, ver ese diario que guardaba el secreto que mas necesitaba saber le hizo recordad lo que paso el ultimo día que vio a Tai.

[RECUERDO]

-Vamos Sora, hace tiempo que no salimos, yo se que ya me extrañas – dijo el Tai – en el único momento que nos vemos y estamos solos es cuando regresamos a casa – se desanimo al decir esto

-Tai sabes que eres muy importante para mí pero ahorita debo estar junto a Matt es mi novio y está pasando por un momento muy difícil con su banda y me necesita, cuando se solucione esto pasare todo el tiempo que quieras contigo ¿Está bien? – sonrió tratando de hacer sonreír a su amigo

- Se que Matt te necesita, pero yo que, yo también necesito a mi mejor amiga, desde que estas con él, me has hecho a un lado, ¿Realmente lo amas tanto como para hacer a todos a un lado? – pregunto exaltado

-Tai… - contesto un poco confundida, jamás había escuchado a Tai tan alterado por algo como eso – yo… yo… yo no sabía que te sintieras así – lo abrazo cálidamente, ese abrazo que el castaño no tardo en corresponder- yo quiero a Matt, no es como antes, el es más distante pero no puedo dejarlo ahorita que me necesita… - hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Tai

-Sora yo se que él te necesita, pero ahora solo estas con él, y yo te necesito, se que sueno egoísta pero yo quiero estar contigo… - se sonrojo – yo te quiero Sora –

-Tai yo también te quiero, solo tienes que esperar a que Matt esté mejor y estaremos más tiempo juntos, bueno ya debo irme a casa- beso la mejilla de Tai

-Espera Sora quiero que tengas esto – le da un collar – creo que lo necesitaras, adiós – se aleja

-es muy bonito y tiene forma de S – pensó Sora – GRACIAS TAI – grito pero el moreno ya no estaba -

[FIN DEL RECUERDO]

Sora al recordar eso, se fue corriendo a casa a buscar el collar ella estaba segura que esa sería la llave que abriría el diario. En el camino a casa, sora se sentía realmente triste, ya que sin saber, Tai había pedido su ayuda pero ella le dio más importancia a la necesidad de Yamato de tenerla cerca para poder escribir, más bien a ayudar a Matt a que sus canciones rimaran.

Algunas lágrimas lograron salir en el camino hasta llegar a casa, donde fue rápidamente a su habitación, esculco entre sus cajones y saco lo que buscaba, ese collar en forma de S ultimo regalo de su amigo.

Introdujo la S del collar a la cerradura, y esta logro abrirse, comenzó a leer las páginas, en ellas no revelaba nada de importancia hasta que llego a la última página con escritura en ella.

"_Sora supongo que si estás leyendo esto, es por que logre mi objetivo, se que para ustedes no debe ser algo sencillo el hecho de que yo decidiera no continuar pero tienes que saber que yo soy un cobarde y por eso eh tomado el camino fácil. Sora yo siempre te ame al verte junto a Matt mi corazón se destrozo totalmente, deje de tener ánimos para todo, se que tu no lo notaste ya que yo decidí que tú fueras feliz aunque no fuera conmigo y así fingí ser el de siempre, pero aun aunque yo decidiera eso, el que tu estuvieras lejos de mí y me olvidaras me enloqueció, yo te necesitaba eras mi mundo, últimamente los problemas en la escuela, los problemas con mis padres, Kari alejándose también de mi, el que me corrieran del equipo de soccer y el que tu estuvieras siempre lejos de mí, me hizo tomar esta decisión, yo ya no servía para nada, nadie me necesitaba, me sumí en las drogas se que nadie lo noto porque me escondía, las marcas en mis brazos son muestra de ello, tu no lo notaste, siempre estabas pensando en Matt aunque ya no sintieras lo mismo por el ahí estabas siempre, no me puedo alegrar por ustedes porque me duele pero yo solo quiero que si eres feliz junto a él continúes así, pero yo no puedo ser feliz viéndolos juntos, por eso me alejo y esta fue la mejor manera que encontré, esta noche termina mi dolor._

_Te amo Sora Takenouchi, sé que no es la mejor manera de demostrártelo pero es la única manera de permitir que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo._

_Atte. Taichi Yagami_

Sora dejo caer el diario, ella no entendía por qué Tai no se lo dijo, ella lo amaba pero nunca se lo dijo por temor a herir a Matt, pero lo que no noto es que lastimo a Tai en el proceso, ella realmente lo amaba pero el destino eligió que se separaran cruelmente, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, su tristeza la dominaba y solo pensaba en una cosa, en que necesitaba estar con Tai ya que la soledad que sentía era demasiado intensa, aunque la única forma de lograr estar junto a él y evitar sentir esa soledad sería usando el método que el uso para alejarse de ella, la muerte la llevaría con su amado, así que después de tomar algo de un frasco se recostó en la cama para no despertar jamás pero ella jamás estaría sola de nuevo.

* * *

Triste pero pues asi tenia que ser :)

Gracias por leer !


End file.
